


The Hulk Couple

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Donation, Clint becomes a Hulk, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Protective Avengers, Revelations, SHIELD doesn't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce tell the team.</p><p>Sequel to 'New Hulk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hulk Couple

The avengers entered Clint's room. They could see Clint and Bruce in a deep conversation.

Clint looks up and says, "Hey guys."

Natasha says, "How are you now ?"

Clint said, "Fine now."

Steve said, "You gave us quite a scare, Clint."

Clint, "Aw Cap sorry for worrying you. But Bruce and I need to tell you guys something."

Bruce said, "Clint had lost a lot of blood so he needed transfusion. But since his blood type is rare the hospital couldn't find any donors."

Tony said, "So who gave Legolas blood ?"

Bruce said, "I'm getting to it Tony. I gave him blood since I was a match and it was an emergency."

Bruce could see Tony connecting the dots.

The genius said, "That means Legolas has the Hulks DNA in his body."

Natasha an Steve looked shocked. Natasha asked, "What does this mean ?"

Bruce sighed and said, "It means Clint can turn into the Hulk if provoked."

Natasha looked at Clint who looked back at her. They had a silent conversation.

Steve said, "That means we have two Hulks now."

Tony said, "Well they are the Hulk couple."

Clint said, "That's what I said."

Bruce just shook his head in amusement while Natasha rolled her eyes.

Steve asked, "Does SHIELD know ?"

Clint said, "Not yet."

Tony said, "I can't wait to see Fury's reaction."

Steve said, "Don't worry we won't let them do anything." Natasha and Tony nodded in agreement.

Bruce and Clint thanked them.


End file.
